


Don't Apologize

by tyrus_tea



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dyscalculia, Light Angst, M/M, i don't really know what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_tea/pseuds/tyrus_tea
Summary: It was TJ’s least favorite part of the day, math class. There was so much he hated about that class. He hated it when people complained about a B+, when he was excited to get a C. He hated being called on to answer a simple question, and looking stupid in front of the entire class. He hated getting super stressed when everyone else had their quizzes turned in, and he wasn’t even close to finishing.





	Don't Apologize

It was TJ’s least favorite part of the day, math class. There was so much he hated about that class. He hated it when people complained about a B+, when he was excited to get a C. He hated being called on to answer a simple question, and looking stupid in front of the entire class. He hated getting super stressed when everyone else had their quizzes turned in, and he wasn’t even close to finishing. 

But most of all, he hated that they had assigned seats, and he was in the very back of the class, while Cyrus was in the front. He didn’t have anyone right beside him to tell him that he wasn’t just stupid. To make him feel better. 

Today was even worse for TJ. They had a substitute teacher. Most people liked when they had substitute teachers. They would get handed a worksheet that would take five minutes, and then they would just have time to themselves. But TJ, hates having subs.

“Ok class, so Mr. Coleman isn’t here today. I’m Mrs. Robertson, I’ll be your sub today.” She grabbed a stack of worksheets, and spoke as she passed them out.”So you’re gonna have to partner up to do this worksheet, then once you finish, hand it to me, and you can have a study hall.” She finished handing them out.”Any questions? No? Ok you can get started.”

As TJ looked to the front of the classroom, he noticed at least five people asking Cyrus to be their partner. Of course they would want him to be their partner. He was good at math. And he was funny, and smart, and kind, and cute…...but that’s not important now.

TJ got up to look for a partner to work with, but every time he was about to ask someone, they quickly ran off to ask someone else, and some even just scoffed and said,”No!” like they had no idea why he was even asking. Soon TJ looked around, and everyone seemed to have a partner but him.

His head hung low as he walked back to his desk. He thought to himself,”Might as well get started now. I’ll never finish if I don’t.”

As he started doing the first problem, tears clouded his vision. He quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. TJ felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around, and it was Cyrus.

“Hey, do you have a partner?” Cyrus asked. TJ just shook his head, and looked back down at his paper.”Well, do you wanna work with me?” asked Cyrus.

TJ looked back up at Cyrus. ”Are you sure you wanna work with me? You’d probably just get it done faster on your own.” he answered. 

Cyrus smiled sadly,”C’mon Teej, don’t do that. It’ll be fine.” he said he sat down next to TJ.

TJ smiled and nodded. He was happy to spend time with Cyrus, but he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. Cyrus would definitely get a much longer study hall if he was working with someone else. TJ felt like a burden to Cyrus.

Any time TJ asked Cyrus to explain something for a second time, or ask what felt like a dumb question, he would always mumble a quick,”sorry.” It felt involuntary, like he couldn’t help it. But then, he was pulled out of his own thoughts when Cyrus asked-

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” TJ said.

“Apologize when you haven’t done anything wrong. You know you don’t have to right?” Cyrus asked him.

“Ya, sorry.” TJ replied. He felt ever dumber for apologizing for apologizing too much. Before meeting Cyrus, he couldn't stand saying sorry. 

“TJ, what’s wrong?”

“I’m fine.” TJ responded almost reflexively.

“I didn’t ask you if you were ok, I asked you what was wrong.” Cyrus said.

“It’s nothing Cyrus, it just, it’s stupid………..just like me.” TJ barley whispered those last few words hoping Cyrus didn’t hear him.

“TJ, you are not stupid, and if something’s making you feel bad it’s not stupid either.” Cyrus stated. He really was the child of four therapist. 

TJ sighed.”No one wanted to be partners with me, and I feel bad about that. Now you’re wasting your time trying to help me, and I feel worse about that. TJ said staring at his feet. He couldn’t look Cyrus in the eye. Not while he felt so vulnerable. He felt the tears that he blinked away come back again. Then, he felt Cyrus’ hand pull his chin up. 

“You have nothing to feel bad about. If anyone makes you feel bad, then screw them."

TJ was surprised. He’d never heard Cyrus speak with such confidence. Cyrus really made him feel better about, everything.

“Thanks Cy, it means a lot.” TJ said. And he really meant it. What would TJ do without Cyrus?

Cyrus felt his cheeks heat up as he said,”We should probably get back to the worksheet.”  
“Oh, um, ya.” TJ had been caught off guard. He’d never seen Cyrus blush like that before. Let alone because of something he said.

A little while later, they had finished their worksheet, and turned it in. Everyone else was done, and they still had ten minutes left. It was, however, the last class of the day, so no one was doing any work. The sub didn’t seem to care.

“Cy, why did you wanna be partners with me instead of someone else. And I know you’re gonna say, oh TJ, don’t put yourself down like that, but still…..why?” TJ asked. 

Cyrus took a brief moment to contemplate what he was about to say.”Well, I guess I just wanted to spend time with you.” He answered. 

“We were literally just doing math problems, Underdog. I mean, if that’s your idea of a good time, we have very different tastes.” TJ joked.

Cyrus laughed and said,”No, it’s just that….it doesn’t matter what I’m doing as long as it’s with you. I like talking to you, spending time with you, I just like you.” Cyrus clasped his hand over his mouth after those words came out. He wasn’t even out to TJ yet.

TJ was shocked. He just looked stunned. On the inside, he was screaming at himself to confess his feeling to Cyrus, ask the boy out, or even kiss him on the spot, but he was just frozen.

“I’m, uh, sorry I should go…….just, sorry.” Cyrus said tearing up as he turned to go.

“Wait no, Cyrus!” TJ said as he grasped the other boy’s shoulder.”Don’t apologize when you didn’t do anything wrong.” he teased. Why was that was his brain chose to say.

Cyrus momentarily smiled and said,”Oh good. You’re not mad.”

Class was dismissed, and TJ still hadn’t said anything. They sat outside on a bench, alone. ”Listen TJ, I know you don’t feel the same and that’s fine, but I-”

 

Cyrus hates being interrupted, he hates it. But he’d make an exception for this one time. His sentence was interrupted by TJ lips pressing against his. The kiss didn’t pump him full of adrenaline like he expected, but it was calm and soothing. 

Once TJ pulled back he said,”I do feel the same way, Cyrus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! This is my first fan fic, well sorta. It's the first one that I've posted. Hope you liked it.


End file.
